vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Status/@comment-53539-20190105203521/@comment-53539-20190107015453
All we know for sure is that Vocaloid will likely see at least 1 more version, be it V6 or whatever, so we're secure for the next 4 years because of the current status. However, it basically means that we're not going to see what we've seen in the past with Vocaloid thats for sure, Vocaloid is becoming "just another software", which likely to suits Yamaha as its reined in control of it a lot apparently. But it would only do that if Vocaloid wasn't making a profit, and it is. The biggest problem is Vocaloid is a product that got success because of a fade or trend, and now thats not there it needs to sustain itself long enough so it has a base-line consumer substance. In other words, it now needs to survive the "the craze is over" stage of its lifespan. The faze can come back and Vocaloid can pull in back its popularity, yeah, sure, but its not going to do it with a Thanos Snap. So thats the problem and in order for it to do this... Its basically got to wait a decade for it to sink in that the craze is over the idea that Vocaloid is "just a fade" dies, continuing to get decent amounts. The generation of producers has come and gone and the next generation, shun that generation, so for the next half a decade Vocaloid is going to be viewed in that light. But. The thing is its possible for it to spring back and it all depends on the "next generation" that follows this generation that is shunning Vocaloid as that generation is innocent so to speak. The biggest issue is that Vocaloid captures inspirations because no one was there to shun it quick enough, but as it get popular you get this wall of resistance and discrimination, those who think their attitudes and beliefs make their POV better and don't want to be with this crowd. But that following generation are a lot more open and the generation therefore after will be too. The longer time progresses the more separation occurs with this knee-jerk and prude-ish reaction and Voclaoid happens. In short, Vocaloid can re-inspire another generation of producers, we just have to wait. For all of its worth, we do live with the knowledge that we've got another engine version likely to come and that there is another Vocaloid community besides the Japanese one to lean on. Plus ours is slowy plodding along. It is, however, still a disaster with the Spanish Vocaloids and to me, that may never change. I honestly don't think that even if you give more American or more general accented Vocaloids in Spanish much will change at all. From what I gather at this point, we don't need XSY because the current version of the engine produces more controllable and better expression abilities then what XSY provided. However, this not going to be seen that way, the majority of Producers will see a loss of a function they used to use and not "wow there is a new better feature!" because thats not how things work. :-? I have half suspected that Piapro studio is preparation for the day Vocaloid may not exist and CFM has a property they own which cannot be held forward unless it has an alternative method besides Vocaloid of doing so. Miku basically made Vocaloid, but Vocaloid didn't make Miku as per say, if you can see the logic I mean here. Yeah, she was a Vocaloid but she was successful half independently from it. It would also be the logic in why IA hasn't had all her eggs put into the Voclaoid basket. CeVIO has become somewhat of a plausible engine because of what it has. Vocaloid SHOULD have continued with the Vocaloid Talk stuf and by now, in my opinion, had it part of the engine and I believe its a mistake it didn't allow it.